Cry For Help - Jouren
by Team Jouren
Summary: I'm new to this .. this is about jack/joey & Laurens relationship and her cry out for help .. hope u like it .. i really like lauren & jacks relationship.. this is my idea completely .. also please review and let me know what u think... i may continue it as an ff not too sure..
1. Chapter 1

Lauren was sitting in bed, wondering what had happened to her life. A few months ago she had everything she ever wanted & now, everything had fallen apart. She was a mess & she blamed her parents.

Laurens POV

From a young age I had been brought up keeping my parents secrets, seeing my parents fighting & arguing, splitting up and then getting back together. I used Myself as a shield to protect my younger siblings from getting hurt. To my protect my Abi & my Oscar. Abi had seen it all but still I had to protect her from getting hurt. And Oscar, my little man didn't know what was going on. He was small he hardly knew what was happening. I had to protect him from all this. I couldn't let him turn out like me. I couldn't!

I wish Bradley was here to help me I needed him, needed him to put his arms around me and tell me that everything was going to be okay. I hated the fact he was gone, I hated I had to grow up before my time to look after my siblings. I hated him leaving me, to deal with dad. I wanted my brother back. I wiped my face as tears started flowing.

Drinking was my way out. It was until I met Joey, my cousin. Who I fell in love with but even he left me. Apparently he couldn't see me drinking myself to death. It was only like that coz he broke my heart, not the first time too I might add. It was the second time he had left me. And then my so called best mate spiked my drink. Joey didn't believe me when I told him what Lucy had done. I was supposed to be the love of his life and he didn't believe me. My drinking became worse when he left me. The only person i wanted to talk to now was my uncle Jack. He left too for a while. Not sure where he went but after his wedding ended he left to get away. I wished he was here. He had been more of a dad to me then my own dad had been.

Slowly I got up and walked toward my dressing table picked my phone up and searched for a number. I grimaced a little as pain shot through my sides. I've been feeling these weird pains the last few days. Not as bad as they are today but still bad. Didn't want to go to the hospital. I hated them. Breathing heavily I found the number I wanted. I let it ring.

'Hey this is Jack Branning. I'm sorry I am unable to take your call please leave your name and number and ill get back to you. Thank you. ' Beeep. Sighing I left him a message. A small cry for help and he'll be here. I knew that.

'H..Hey Uncle Jack. Its Lauren... Erm. .. I need you uncle jack... I can't deal with mum & dad fighting... I keep drinking and Joey left me too... Its hurts uncle jack. I just want someone to love me. I'm an embarrassment ... Please come... I want u to help... No-one else is helping me uncle jack no one wants to help me. Mum n dad keep arguing about how to help me ... All fighting .. My friends have left me too & Abi she hates me uncle jack. Please come home' I sobbed and broke down crying 'please come home' i whispered softly and cut the call. Sliding down to the floor. I cried and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jack POV

I had to get away from the square. My wedding with Sharon hadn't gone off to plan. It was my fault though. I loved Sharon, I did, but I was still in love with Ronnie. I'll always will be. I was sat on the balcony in Spain. I'd gone to see penny my daughter. I missed her soo much these days that I just up and left the square without a thought. I felt my phone ring and went to get it. It was on the bed so I had to leave my drink and go. Once I got to the bed I realised I'd missed the call. I picked my phone up to see who had rang me. Glancing at the phone I saw a missed call and a voicemail message. Sliding the unlock button I checked the miscall it was from Lauren. My niece. She was by far my favourite niece. She say what she wants to and not keep it in her. She definitely spoke her mind. He wondered if something had happened for her to be ringing this late. He checked the voicemail.

'H..hey uncle jack. Its Lauren... Erm. .. I need you uncle jack... I can't deal with mum & dad fighting... I keep drinking and Joey left me too... Its hurts uncle jack. I just want someone to love me. I'm an embarrassment ... Please come... I want u to help... No-one else is helping me uncle jack no one wants to help me. Mum n dad keep arguing about how to help me ... All fighting .. My friends have left me too & Abi she hates me uncle jack. Please come home'' she was crying. My beautiful neice was crying. She was broken and no-one was there for her 'please come home' she whispered. He put the phone down.

My beautiful Lauren was crying. Instantly I was angry with my brother! Angry with my nephew. How dare they do that. How dare they make her cry. Without a second thought I booked a ticket for London. i was going home. i was going to help her. i heard her cry for help and i was going to help her!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. **

**Here's The Next Chapter.**

**Hope You Like It.**

**Do Comment As It Will Help And Encourage Me To Write More..**

**Nazma x**

* * *

Chapter Two

Jacks POV

There I was, sat in the taxi outside my brothers house. I spent over 12 hours just to get here. All through the plane ride, I could only think of Lauren. She sounded so broken over the phone, like she had enough. I knew about her drinking, although I didn't know it escalated too far. She was under control when I went & she was with joey. Somethings happened that has tipped her over the edge. She didn't sound like the sarcastic, feisty , loud Lauren. I'd always seen her in control, never the one to show her emotions. But yesterday when I heard her voice I knew something weren't right. I plea, the cry for help sound in her voice made me come back.

Laurens POV

It was still dark when I woke up. I had approximately slept for two hours. It was about half 3 in the morning and my body was in pain as I slept on the floor. I looked over at Abis bed & noticed she was in bed, no guesses she seen me here and left me there. I got up slowly and paused a little as held on the wall another pain shot through my side again. I took a deep breath and got my bag and coat on, I put on my wedges and slowly walked out the room. They all hated me here, no one was there to help me. All calling me names and saying nasty things to me. Leaving me when I needed them, not believing me when I told them what lucy had done. And after that day my drinking went down hill I just couldn't keep my hands off the alcohol. It was my fault as well I should have realised Lucy was a spineless c*w she was never happy with the fact that joey loved me and not her. I slowly walked down the stairs, made my way out the house closing the door softly behind me making sure it didn't make a noise. I ran down the steps clutching to my side as the pain started to become intense. I walked until I got to where I want. The door was shut. I pushed against the door but it wouldn't open. Starting to get frustrated now as the door wouldn't open and the pain becoming intense I started crying and kicked the door real hard, hurting my foot but the door opened. The pain shot through across my stomach and I started having difficulty in breathing. I fell to the floor, breathing heavily as I crawled inside and shut the door behind me. I leaned against the wall and let the darkness enclose me.

End of Lauren POV

* * *

Jack got out slowly after paying the taxi driver. He glanced at his watch and it was 3 in the afternoon. He had tried to ring  
Lauren to speak to her after he booked her ticket but her phone was switched off. He left so many messages with her, hoping she'll reply but she didn't. He couldn't help but get worried for her. While he was away Max told him about Lauren's drinking getting worse. But he never thought it was this bad.

He got his bags out the car and walked up the steps of No'5. He knocked on the door & waited for Tanya to open. As soon as she opened the door, he walked in and dropped his bags. He looked at Tanya. She looked like she hadn't slept for days. His heart melted and he hugged her. They walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Both silent as not one of them knew what to say.

" Tan, how is she, Lauren I mean? " I asked her softly. I could see Tanya thinking before she spoke. I gathered by the look in her eyes she weren't going to tell me what I already know.

" She's fine Jack. She went to college early this morning, but she's fine. " She replied without giving eye contact.

I decided to tell her, tell Tanya what Lauren had said to me, when she left me the voicemail then went against it. I was going to go and find my niece. They were hiding something from me & I was going to find out. One way or another. I said my goodbyes and told Tanya ill pick my stuff up later, as I was running late. I walked out and rang Max.

" Max, Its Jack. Look where's lauren? I was hoping to spend some time with her. Plus I kinda got a little job for her. " I said trying to sound like I wasn't worried about her.

" She should be at home Jack. She hasn't got College today. " Max replied hoping she would be there.

" Max, Tanya has told me that Lauren has gone to college early. I could tell she was lying though max. She looked worried. Right you need to meet me in the Vic NOW! & no excuses. I said firmly before putting the phone down and making my way over to the vic.

Jack walked into the Vic and looked around to see if max was here. He looked in the corner and saw all of Lauren's friends sat in the corner laughing and joking. By the looks of it they didn't seem to care that Lauren wasn't there. He seen Joey sat with Lucy, both looked very cosy together. He suddenly became angry, they were all having fun when their friend needed them. She had always been there for them in the bad times. Always had been there a shoulder to cry on, lending a hand when they needed or someone they can vent their problems. He was about to go to them to tell them what he thought of them when Max walked through the door. He ordered them both a drink and went to find a table..

" Max, we need to talk about Lauren okay. I'm worried about her. " Jack said worried

Max looked at him and shrugged. " I don't know Jack. Tanya left early today as she had an appointment and by the time Tan came back both Abi & Lauren weren't home. So i guess she is at college." Max told Jack honestly.

Jack was really worried. He was getting more worried about her. Max looked like he didnt care which worried Jack a little. " Max " Jack said a little louder. " Your daughter is not at home, you think she is in college, her phone has been off since yesterday and you and tanya are not worried. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" He yelled at max getting frustrated. Everyone stopped and stared at the brothers. Joey was wondering what had happened between the two brothers and looked at Alice. Both nodded at each other and excused themselves from group and walked to the brothers.

"Dad!" Yelled Abi as she ran in to the pub.

"What is it Abi?" he asked worriedly.

"Dad, Its Lauren" She Whispered she looked at her dad and uncles worried faces.

"Abi," Jack said "what happened to Lauren?" he panicked a little.

"She's gone. I woke up this morning but she wasn't there. Her bed hadn't been slept in. her bag, her coat. It's gone and her phones been switched off.. I can't get through to her dad" Abi cried

* * *

** Please Comment & Leave Your Views On The Story..**

**Will Post Next Chapter Tomorrow**

**Thanks Again Guys x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Thanks for reading my story..**

**i can see less comments on here for my story which is alittle upsetting..**

**would really like to read what u think of the story so please do leave a comment for me**

**thanks x**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Joey POV**

Okay I'm officially an idiot. I broke her heart again not that I wanted to but because she keeps drinking. I can't see her in so much pain, can't see her try to kill herself. She lied to me when she promised me to stop drinking. She told me it was Lucy who spiked her drink. I mean come on, why would Lucy do that. Lauren is Lucy's best friend, she care about her a lot. But I guess Lauren can't see that, she can't see how this is hurting me. Watching her drink like that, since I broke out relationship off with her she's been drinking excessively. Every day she's drunk, she doesn't want to admit that she's an alcoholic. So I've stopped chatting to her, stopped trying to get her to stop drinking. She needs to realise on her own. I feel bad though I feel like I've taken her friends away from her. Not once has she come to speak to them, or hang around with them. Not once have they bothered about her. I've not seen her for a few days actually. Abi had mentioned that she weren't well but we knew the truth. Tanya had locked her in, then we see Lauren climb out the window. It was horrific. But its been a while now. I went to the vic with the gang, Whitney, Lucy, Tyler, Fatboy, Poppy, Alice, Peter & me, we were all sat at the table chatting and having a laugh. Got to admit it felt good not to worry about lauren, not to see her kill herself with the alcohol. I'd seen Uncle Jack come in, looking around the vic. He looked abit worried. I'd seen him stare at out table and I could see the anger in his eyes. Something was up with him. Then I'd seen Uncle Max walk in and go to Uncle Jack. They both got a drink and sat down near our table. Uncle Jack was trying to get Uncle Max to tell him something, he got so frustrated that he yelled at him. I exchanged a look with alice and we excused ourselves from the table. Just as we got near to our Uncles, Abi walks in yelling for Uncle Max, telling them Lauren has gone. In that moment my heart broke even more, the pain that something had happened to her was beyond anything I have ever felt before.

* * *

**Jacks POV**

No, this is not happening. I knew something was wrong. I knew if anything happened I would blame all of them, Joey, Lucy, Abi, Max, Whitney & Tanya. All of them were to blame. I didn't think about anything but what Abi had said. So I grabbed her by the arms. "Abi tell me properly okay honey, everything" I said trying to be calm. She nodded at me, we all gathered around. Abi told me everything that had happened as she broke down crying. I looked at Max and then realised that Joey & Alice were stood there and then Lauren's so called mates too. " What are you lot doing here, its got nothing to do with you so I'd appreciate if you left us to deal with this as a family " I told her so called mates directing it at Lucy and Whitney. " She's our mate Jack, we're worried about her " Lucy had said with fake concern. " Well If you weren't all wrapped in your own little lives then you'd know she needed help and needed her friends but no, you Lucy was too busy trying to get into Joeys Pants, weren't you. So now don't come here pretending you all suddenly care about MY NIECE WHEN UR CLEARLY DON'T! I yelled the last bit out clearly annoyed and angry at them for acting like they care. Max looked at me as if he was worried about me with my little outburst " None of you cared about her did you? You want to know why I came back so quick Max. Do you?" I angrily said to max. My eyes were wide open and max just stood there. I told him anyway without even waiting for a response. " My niece, Max, your daughter , your sister Abi rang me last night when I was in spain. Did you know that Max. I missed her call though but she left an answerphone message. She .." I paused unable to say anything, unable to stop myself from crying. I took a deep breath and got my phone out. By now the whole pub was watching us. I found the message and put it on loudspeaker & played it to them. "' 'H..hey uncle jack. Its lauren. Erm I need you back uncle jack. I can't deal with mum & dad fighting & i keep drinking and joey left me too. Its hurts uncle jack. I just want someone to love me. I'm an embarrassment. Please come. I want u to help. No-one else is helping me uncle jack, no one wants to help me. Mum n dad keep arguing about how to help me. They just keep fighting, they don't knoe what I want. They just blank me out. My friends have left me too & abi she hates me uncle jack. Please come home'' hearing her sobbing the second time was the hardest as I knew she was alone somewhere 'please come home' she whispered. " Did you hear that Max, did you hear how broken she is " I yelled at max " She thinks you all hate her. She thinks none of you care." I looked at joey then. My nephew the love of her life. " All she ever wanted was love and u couldn't give that to her properly joey. She wanted you to love her, to look after her. To be there when she was alone. To comfort her. " I paused looking at her friends I carried on " She wanted her friends. But I guess you were too busy you didn't think about her. She thought her own sister hated her. She protected you from everything Abs." I stopped and looked at them all. Guilt rising to their faces as you could see them take in what I just said.

* * *

**Lauren POV**

I woke up after hours not sure what time it was. Not sure what had happened either. I tried to move but the pain I had earlier was back & this time it was so severe I cried out in pain. My whole body was in pain, tried to move but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength I grabbed my phone out of my bag and tried to switch it on and it fell. There was no strength left in me to even move. I moved myself so I was sitting leaning against the wall. I was just outside Uncle Jacks Flat. I guess I waited for him here but he hasn't turned up. Slowly using the wall I helped myself up. I became out of breath so quickly holding onto my left side I used my hand which was free to open the door. I opened the door and crouched down so quickly as pain shot through my body. I walked so slowly to find my dad or see if Uncle Jack was here. I needed a drink so bad I found myself walking to the vic. I stood outside the door bracing myself. There was someone yelling and it sounded like my Uncle Jack. He yelled at Dad, Abi, Lucy, Whitney and Joey. I couldn't help but smile. I knew he would come. After all I'm his favourite niece. I. Struggled for breath as the pain made its way back and let out a little scream. Using all the strength I had I pushed open the door and fell down screaming a little.

Everyone looked at the door as they heard the door open and a girl scream. There was Lauren on the floor struggling to breath. Her face was so pale & yellowish. Her eyes looked so weak and she was clutching to her side as she was in pain. Everyone ran to her as max hugged her. She started pushing against him getting him to let her go. "STOP," she screamed. " I ... don't w ... Want you ... Dad " she said slowly having trouble breathing. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. She saw pain and fear in their eyes, in joey's eyes but she didn't want him. She did want him, but she was scared. She needed someone who she can trust and right now that wasn't Max or Joey. Her eyes landed on the one person she wanted and smiled a little. " Uncle Jack " she whispered. Jack ran to her immediately and pulled her in his arms.

* * *

**Please Read & Review...**

**It means a lot to me to see your comments..**

**I have another idea for a story too so keep an eye out for that one too..**

**Nazmaa x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry It's Late..**

**Thank You Soo Much For All Your Comments.. I Know I Haven't Replied To Some Off You But Tomorrow I Will Reply To Each And Everyone Of You! :)**

**I've Been Too Busy Enjoying The Extremely Gorgeous Weather & Well It's Tired Me Out Too Much! :)**

**Hope You Guys Enjoy It**

**Do Review It Please Your Comments Mean A lot xxx**

* * *

Chapter 4.

He hugged her tightly as he could, he was glad to see her but something didn't look right. She looked awful, her skin looked pale, she looked weak. He sat on the floor and put her on his lap, holding her waist. There he could hear joey calling for an ambulance, yelling at them to come quick. Max looked shocked. Guessing the reason being was he was pushed away by his daughter & yelled at by his brother.

Lauren was having difficulty breathing as she tightened her hold on Jack. Within ten minutes the ambulance had arrived and put lauren on the stretcher. They had taken her to the hospital and had rushed her as they feared they were going to lose her. Abi ran to tell her mum what happened and agreed to look after oscar as Tanya went to the hospital. Fatboy was stood there watching Joey, and as Joey was about to go Fatboy walked upto him._ 'Don't you dare go to see her, this is your fault as much as her parents. It was our fault too. We saw what happened to her and we ignored it. She wouldn't let me help her. Me, joey I'm her best friend. You know what she said to me two weeks ago'_ Fatboy said to him anger clearly about to blow.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Lauren was sitting at the table drinking. Her head was resting on the table surrounded by 6 empty glasses. Fatboy was walking around picking up the glasses from every table. As he saw lauren he sighed and went and sat next to her. **

**_'Hey babygirl, what's up?'_**** He wanted to know what's wrong and he wasn't going to beat around the bush. Lauren lifted her head and saw him smiling. She moved closer a little and rested her head on his shoulder ****_'I'm okay. Same family drama'_**** she said. **

**_'Babygirl, you can tell me you know that.'_**** He said softly.**

**_'You know fats why your my best friend?'_**** She asked him and she slightly looked at him waiting to see his answer. He shook his head clearly indicating a no. ****_'Because' she carried on 'you don't say anything mean to me like Whit & Lucy. Your always there and your never too busy either. I mean look your working but uve managed to sit next to me and ask how I am. You never judge me Fats. Everyone else thinks I'm a drunk. I can't see Joey with her Fats. It breaks my heart to see them laughing and being dead close to each other. He never trusted me, he didn't believe me when I told him it was Lucy who spiked my drink. I know now why she did it. To get Joey. But he never believed me and he broke my heart fats. My friends go out and they don't ask me to come. They all forgot about me fats.'_**** She got up quickly wishing she'd never talk this much. She didn't want him to tell them what she thought. ****_'I hate all of them fats, when ever they need me poor lauren I always go to help them and when I need my friends they never there for me fats. It would be better off if I died. Then it wouldn't hurt seeing them ignore me everytime they all see me.'_**** She whispered and went out the door leaving fats with tears. **

**End of flashback.**

* * *

_'Happy now, are you. Have you seen what you have all done to her.' If anything happens to her Joey ill never forgive u. All of you.'_ Fatboy said as he looked at all his mates and ran out to go to see lauren.

The doctor came out with a look on his face. Jack jumped up and walked to him._ 'How is she?'_ He asked him. _'Well she's okay for now. We have done some check ups after she told us she was getting pains through her abdomen. We think she may have appendicitis but after we get the results back we'll know for sure. But that's not all. She has hepatitis. We noticed how damaged her lungs are. We have to ask this but does lauren drink?' He explained everything. 'Yeah she does, just like any normal teenager does.'_ Max explained. '_Mr Branning I'm sorry to say but your daughter drinks ten times the amount a women should be drinking. We have results back which shows liver damage that explains the colour of her skin. One more drink could actually kill her. I've told her all this as she is now awake but you need to keep her away from alcohol. You can go and see her but one at a time and she has asked for Jack?'_ He said to max.

Jacks POV

I walked in to see her eyes shut, she looked so peaceful lying there. No emotion on her face. The doctor shocked me with what he had said. One more drink could kill her. We had to persuade her to stop drinking. I needed to help her. Maybe this is what she was trying to say. Maybe she knew she needed help. She opened her eyes as I held her hand. She was weak and in so much pain.

_'Hey Princess, hope your okay? You certainly know how to make an entrance don't you, you drama queen?'_ I said teasing her. I felt so happy when I heard her giggle a little.

_'That's because you old man, need competition. I heard you argue with joey & dad. Needed to upstage u right?'_ She replied back in her usual sarcastic tone but the difference was she was having difficulty breathing. Her eyes suddenly started watering. _'I'm sorry Uncle Jack, I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep watching them walk around together. Couldn't see Joey with my ex best friend. I want Bradley back so much Uncle Jack.'_ She started crying as I went and held her tight. Promising things would be okay.

* * *

**Please Do Review :)**

**xxxxx**


End file.
